renhiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Akihiko Nakahara
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Appearance He is fairly tall and thin. He has light blonde hair. His hairstyle is a bit messy, and very well kept. He wears a white dress shirt. Over it, he wears a dark red suit jacket with one button connecting to the other side (not sure how to describe it). He wears black dress pants and black loafers. He has a red rhombus earring that pends from a black chain on his left ear. He has a necklace and a bracelet that are a similar style (he wears the bracelet on his left hand). He also has a red rhombus ring that he wears on the pointed finger of his right hand. He wears black glasses. He wears a very light eyeliner. His loafers have rhombus designs on their soles. He has a bit of stubble, though it's barely visible. Name Etymology Cool things about his name Personality He tries to act very charming and fun, but it's kind of awkward and dorky. Often tries to crack jokes and lighten the mood, and tries to stop people from fighting. Once he becomes friends with or has a crush on somebody, he can become very obsessive, insisting they keep their attention on him and only him. This can escalate into stalkerish behavior if left unchecked. He also really dislikes germs, bacteria, and unclean places, obsessively cleaning them up until they shine. (Also also, bad smells make him puke) He is very focused when performing tasks, not allowing himself any distractions until he saw whatever he was doing through. Backstory He grew up as a single child. He was raised by his father, who was a very successful architect. They lived in a very big mansion, which was usually rather empty. His dad never seemed to have much affection for his child and wasn't particularly good at caring for him, often leaving him alone for long stretches of time. Once, when Akihiko was being particularly annoying, he locked him up in the basement for several hours, with no food or entertainment. It was filthy, covered in rats and fungi. At around 8, Akihiko started to get into architecture, doing it as a way of finding something to bond with his father, and finding it rather enjoyable too. He turned out to be a prodigy at this. Sometime later, his father recognized his talent, and Akihiko began working for his corporation. He accepted Hope's Peak's invitation in hopes of honing his skills and becoming better than his father, earning his respect at last. History (Akihiko's Role in the story= Talent He is the ultimate Architect. Relationships :Family: It is unknown how close Akihiko is to the rest of his family, though it is implied he has not met any other member of his family. Father His father is quite distant, and they do not have a good relationship. Akihiko seems to desire his father's approval and wants to surpass him and become the greatest architect in existence. Takumi Shimizu They were close friends. Rin Sato Akihiko had gotten attached to Rin. Minoru Matsuoka Akihiko's feelings towards Matsuoka were complicated Gallery For Akihiko's gallery, please visit Akihiko Nakahara/Sprite Gallery Quotes Trivia *Akihiko was the very first character created for the project, even before I knew there was going to be a project at all. Category:Danganronpa